Les deux rivaux
by Wado21
Summary: Spoil chapitre 877 ! Comment Zoro va réagir au retour de Sanji à Wano kuni.


**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Depuis le dernier scan à ce jour, le 877, l'idée d'écrire cette fic m'est venue. Elle trottait déjà avant dans ma tête mais on va dire que ce chapitre l'a "confirmé". En fait, je me demandais depuis le combat entre Luffy et Sanji comment Zoro allait réagir, vu son tempérament. Puis, en regardant la théorie de Goji sur le départ de Zoro de l'équipage (que je vous recommande si ça vous intéresse) et en relisant certains événements avant l'arc qui est en cours, je me suis dit:**

 **"Merde, c'est vrai que pourrait réellement arriver !"**

 **Alors voici comment je vois les choses dans le futur du manga :**

 **P-S : les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.**

 **Les** **deux rivaux**

L'équipage était enfin réuni à Wano kuni, après avoir échappé à la terrible et puissante Big Mom. Ils avaient rejoint le peuple de Zō, les samouraïs, Marco et le chirurgien de la mort. Mais la bonne humeur qu'on espérait retrouvait n'était point présente. Luffy avait raconté tous les évènements passés à Whole Cake Islande, ainsi que la terrible nouvelle.

Pedro les avait quitté.

Alors que tout le monde pleurait la grande perte que représentait ce jaguar, un homme, un seul, ne partageait pas la détresse commune.

Aucune larme ne sortait de son unique œil valide, mais elles avaient été remplacées par une lueur de rage. Lui savait qui était responsable de ce malheur. Cet homme, qui par son mensonge et son égoïsme, avait mis l'équipage en péril, avait attiré le courroux d'une Yonkō ainsi que la mort du mink. Mais surtout, il avait manqué de respect à son capitaine en le passant à tabac et cela, il ne pouvait laisser passer.

Grondant de colère, il s'approcha à grands pas du mutin et le saisit par le col de sa veste. Il prononça d'une voix sourde, pleine d'aversion :

« T'es content de toi, maintenant ? Enfoiré de sourcil en vrille ! »

Toute l'assemblée présente se tut et se retourna. Le blond, étonné de l'attitude de son agresseur, dit :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, connard ! Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est de ta faute, et tu oses te présenter devant moi, devant les autres, même après avoir frappé Luffy ?! »

Le cuisinier grinça des dents. Il savait ô combien son nakama avait raison et s'en voulait à s'en déchirer la poitrine pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et lui, osait dire qu'il ne ressentait rien ? Foutaises !

« -Écoute, déclara-t-il, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. Pour une fois, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute et…

-Désolé ?! Tu es désolé ?! Tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! Tu te rends compte de la merde où tu nous a mis ?! Non seulement le combat contre Kaido est inévitable, mais à cause de toi, on a aussi Big Mom sur le dos ! Et tu es désolé ?!

-Je sais, répondit tout penaud le blond, je n'aurais pas dû vous mentir, mais comprends-moi, j… »

Un coup de poing sur sa joue le fit taire et l'envoya rencontrer le sol.

Le vert le toisait de son mètre quatre-vingt-un, fulminant. Son iris métallique semblait d'acier et lançait des éclairs dans sa direction, le paralysant d'effroi, ses muscles étaient tendus à son maximum, son visage mat était devenu rouge de colère et une aura noire, maléfique, menaçante, digne d'une bête sauvage, l'entourait.

À ce moment-là, le blond comprit pleinement la raison pour laquelle on comparait le bretteur à un démon.

Nami, sentant que cela dégénérait de plus en plus, essaya de calmer le jeu :

« -Allons Zoro, calme-toi ! Certes, tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas le moment de…

-NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA, NAMI ! » Rugit le sabreur, faisant reculer de peur la navigatrice.

Elle qui, d'habitude ne craignait pas le redoutable épéiste de l'équipage, était tétanisée devant sa rage, si palpable. Ce n'était même plus de la colère que le borgne ressentait, c'était de la haine.

Mais celui-ci se tourna vers son capitaine, et prononça d'une voix glaciale :

« Luffy, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux ans, à Water Seven ? »

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait son second, mais n'osait dire ces si terribles paroles.

Voyant son silence, le borgne se décida à répondre à sa place:

"Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois qu'un membre de l'équipage te manquait de respect, je quitterai ton équipage !"

Les chapeaux de paille hoquetèrent de surprise, Chopper commença à pleurer. Luffy, lui, abaissa son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux ainsi que ses larmes menaçant de couler.

"-E... Êtes-vous sûr, Zoro-san ? Demanda Brook, tremblant. N'est-ce pas un peu... exagéré ?

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Je ne supporte pas le fait d'obéir aux ordres d'un homme qui ne se laisse pas respecter !

-Oï, Marimo ! Tout ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de ma faute ! Tu peux m'en vouloir mais pas à Luffy, il n'a rien fait !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'en veux vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fait, pauvre con !

-Ma famille me menaçait ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre ça ?!

-Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur ta famille, sale lâche !

-Moi, un lâche ?!

-Allons, allons, clama Jimbei, calmez-vous tous les deux !

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Quant à toi, cuistot de merde, parfaitement, tu n'es qu'un sale lâche et même un assassin !"

Le troisième fils de la famille Vinsmoke se figea, ainsi que l'assemblée. Alors, comme ça, il était, comme le reste de sa famille, un vulgaire meurtrier ?

"-Non mais ça va pas ?! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! Hurla la rousse.

-Sûrement pas ! C'est lui, qui a tué Pedro !

-Mais Pedro lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre et disait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer vivant à Zô ! Geignit Carrot.

-Carrot, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Cria Nekomamushi.

-Ce con de blondinet n'a fait que raccourcir l'heure de sa mort !

-M...

-Nami-san ! L'interrompit Sanji. »

La chatte voleuse se tourna vers le blond. Il avait l'air très peiné. Son œil bleu possédant le même calme et la même beauté de l'océan, était devenu triste et houleux, comme celui-ci lors d'un jour de tempête.

Mais le blondin ravala un bon coup sa fierté et reprit la parole :

« -La tête d'algue a raison. Je suis entièrement responsable de ce malheur. C'est moi qui ait tué Pedro. Je ne suis qu'un misérable assassin.

-Mais, Sanji ! Pleurnicha le petit renne.

-J'ai agi de façon égoïste, j'ai même frappé mon capitaine en l'insultant. Je ne peux rester impuni pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Bien. » Dit tout simplement Zoro.

Celui-ci gronda, toujours aussi rempli d'aversion à l'égard de l'accusé, tel Dieu lors du Jugement Dernier :

« Vinsmoke Sanji. Je te provoque en duel, ici et maintenant. »

La jambe noire sut alors qu'elle était condamnée à l'Enfer.

Toutes les personnes présentes crièrent à l'unisson. Les pleurs de Chopper redoublèrent, très vite rejoint par Nami et Carrot. Luffy peinait à s'empêcher de hurler de détresse et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sous peine d'accroître la fureur du chasseur de pirates, ne pouvant s'opposer à la décision des deux hommes et ne pouvant empêcher son premier nakama de partir. Franky grinçait des dents, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas aller refaire le portrait du vert. Robin et Brook avaient un air grave. Même si cela était dur pour eux, l'épéiste avait raison. Il y avait certaines règles chez les pirates qu'on ne pouvait enfreindre sans en payer le prix fort.

« Suis-moi, dit Zoro à Sanji, on va se battre à l'extérieur. »

Le blond suivit le vert sans un mot, acquiesçant silencieusement le choix du lieu du combat. S'ils avaient voulu combattre à l'intérieur, les dégâts seraient énormes et les blessés nombreux.

Après avoir marché une distance d'environ cent mètres depuis leur refuge, le borgne s'arrêta, puis se retourna pour faire face à son rival.

Il lui dit :

« Voici notre lieu de duel. Le combat se terminera quand l'un de nous perdra connaissance ou bien la vie. Pas d'objection ?

-Aucune.

-Alors, en garde ! »

Le cuisinier se mit en position d'attaque. Le sabreur, lui, retira les manches de son kimono, noua son bandana sur sa tête, puis sortit ses trois katanas.

Sanji déglutit. Le Marimo prenait ce combat très au sérieux et il allait se donner à fond. Ce duel n'avait rien à voir avec leurs petites disputes puériles où chacun retenait ses coups, là, ils allaient frapper pour tuer. Or cela soulevait un autre problème, et de taille pour lui. La tête d'algue avait énormément progressé depuis les deux ans de séparation, elle était devenue un véritable monstre, il n'était pas tellement sûr de gagner contre elle.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le vert foncer sur lui. Il para son sabre au dernier moment, mais non sans peine.

Le bretteur revint très vite à la charge, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Leurs coups s'entrechoquaient. Sabres contre jambes. Art de l'escrime contre art martial. Kendō contre savate. Les coups s'entremêlaient, rapides et puissants à la fois. Chacun évitant une parade de l'autre.

Kuro ashi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un triste sourire. Après tout, c'était évident que cela allait se terminer comment ça entre eux. Ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, à se chercher, à se battre, à toujours vouloir montrer qui était le plus fort des deux.

Pourquoi se disputaient-ils tout le temps ? À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être à cause de ces manières d'homme des cavernes. Ce type n'avait aucune élégance, aucun raffinement, s'habillait avec des loques, n'avait aucune notion de politesse, alcoolique de première, associable, aucun respect pour la gente féminine ainsi qu'une grosse brute assoiffée de sang.

Si différents.

Mais tous les deux avaient un attachement particulier à leur honneur, avaient tous les deux un vice, étaient prêts à tout pour réaliser leurs rêves mais étaient capables de mourir pour leurs nakamas.

Si semblables.

Ils étaient si différents et si semblables à la fois.

Une lame entaillant sa joue droite l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il tenta riposter avec un bon kick mais fut bloqué par le Kitetsu. Les deux combattants reculèrent pour mieux attaquer puis se relancèrent, près à faire goûter à l'autre, l'une de leurs redoutables techniques.

« -Santoryū… gronda le borgne.

-Flanchet… grinça le fumeur.

-Rengoku Oni Giri !

-Strike ! »

Le choc fut violent, créant un souffle puissant, brisant le sol, tranchant les pierres et pliant les arbres.

Ils séparèrent de nouveau. Le blond tiqua lorsqu'il reposa sa jambe sur le sol. Merde. Ce con l'avait cassée.

Faisant tout de même fi de la douleur, il s'élança dans le ciel. C'était un avantage qu'il avait sur l'algue ambulante, grâce à cela, il pouvait prendre d'avantage de force et de vitesse. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur, il rendit sa jambe enflammée, mais, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à attaquer, il vit que le vert se mettait en position. Il l'entendit marmonner :

« Santoryū… »

Merde.

« Sen hachi jū pound hō ! »

Trois énormes lames aériennes foncèrent sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver.

Merde.

Il tenta de bloquer le coup grâce à sa jambe en feu.

Merde.

Il sentit la lame d'air commençait à trancher sa chair, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle atteigne son os puis qu'elle tranche littéralement son membre.

Merde, merde, merde !

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. D'un coup, il retira sa jambe puis se baissa, assez rapidement pour que l'attaque ne lui tranche pas la tête, mais pas assez pour qu'elle l'atteigne à l'épaule.

Et merde…

Il retomba sur le sol, le plus souplement qu'il pouvait faire. Il revint à la charge, grondant :

« Diable jambe… »

Puis, lorsqu'il atteignit le vert, il hurla :

« Bien cuit ! Grill shoot ! »

Le vert tenta de parer l'attaque avec ses sabres, mais malheureusement pour lui, un des coups de pieds de Sanji atteignit son estomac, lui grillant le ventre et l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres.

Mais il se releva très vite. Il essuya avec son pouce le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres. Enfin le combat devenait réellement intéressant.

Le blond déglutit à la vue de la grimace du vert. Si ce crétin prenait carrément son pied, il était encore plus dans la merde, alors qu'il était déjà bien dedans !

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Alors c'était donc ça que ressentaient les véritables adversaires de Zoro ? Cette impression d'être un simple rongeur face à énorme tigre féroce ?

Il soupira à nouveau. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait fumé depuis leur arrivée à Wano. Les événements lui avaient carrément fait oublier son envie de prendre une bonne cigarette. Machinalement, il chercha dans sa poche son paquet à bâtons cancérigènes. Il en sortit une du lot. Il la porta entre ses dents, puis sortit son briquet en or. Il ouvrit le clapet et fit jaillir la flamme, l'approchant de sa clope. Il inspira un bon coup, puis souffla la fumée.

Dieu que cela faisait du bien !

Il releva les yeux vers la tronche de cactus. Il avait imbibé ses cure-dents de haki. Alors, c'était la fin ?

Il se remémora tout le bon temps passé avec le Marimo. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était au Baratié. C'était là où le maître d'armes lui parla pour la première fois de son rêve. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu'il vit sa cuisante défaite face à Mihawk. Puis Arlong Park, le lieu de leur première dispute, mais aussi la première fois où ils se sont battus ensemble et montrés leur confiance mutuelle. Le Davy Back Fight, où tous les deux avaient combattu les Groggy Monsters de cet idiot de Foxy. Puis Enies Lobby, où à eux deux, ils avaient détruis un immeuble pour pouvoir accéder à la Tour de la Justice. Enfin, Thriller Bark. Ah ! Ce salaud l'avait bien pris en traître cette fois-ci ! Et ce crétin qui préférait crever pour les autres en jetant son rêve aux orties ! Bon, lui aussi était prêt à faire le même geste, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait fait taire le sacrifice du concombre sur pattes. Et bien sûr, leurs retrouvailles à l'archipel des Shabondy. À peine arrivé, il a fallu que cet abruti se trompe de bateau puis fasse un retour en fanfare en tranchant le fameux galion, puis qu'ils se battent comme des chiffoniers !

Il inspira une seconde fois une bouffée de sa cigarette. Son corps s'enflamma. Il rugit en même temps que son meilleur ennemi :

« -Hell memories !

-Santoryū Ōgi ! Sanzen Sekai ! »

L'échange fut bref. Lorsque Sanji toucha le sol, trois entailles apparurent sur son torse. Il s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui.

Zoro, lui, rangea ses sabres dans son fourreau. Il remit ses manches et retira de sa tête son bandana. Il jeta un œil sur le corps inerte du Love-Cook. À sa vue, il grimaça. Puis regarda ses compagnons, et s'arrêta lorsque son œil croisa ceux de Luffy. Il dit d'une voix calme :

« Le combat est terminé. J'ai gagné. »

Il se dirigea vers l'horizon, d'un regard déterminé mais non sans une lueur de tristesse. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, même si cela lui faisait mal. Or ils étaient des pirates, pas des enfants de chœur. C'était son devoir en temps que vice-capitaine de régler les problèmes lorsque son capitaine en était mêlé. Indirectement, il avait aidé son capitaine dans son rôle. Il avait beau adorer le jeune brun, il savait parfaitement que c'était un véritable imbécile qui prenait tout à la légère. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'être pirate voulait dire être parfois impitoyable voire cruel. Mais lui, savait cela et c'était son rôle d'être la face sombre de l'équipage, rendre les plus terribles décisions et rappeler le triste devoir qu'était être capitaine d'un bateau pirate.

Il continua :

« Salut les gars. On se recroisera peut-être sur le champs de bataille. Au fait Luffy, merci de m'avoir libéré de ce poteau de malheur. »

À ces mots, le chapeau de paille tomba au sol, en sanglots, suivi de la majorité de ses compagnons. Un autre homme pleurait aussi près d'eux.

C'était Sanji.

 **Voilà. Je vous avoue que je ne me suis jamais aussi sentie mal en écrivant cette fic. Bien évidemment, je pense que Zoro reviendra dans l'équipage, son départ ne sera que temporaire.**

 **J'espère au moins que cela vous aura plus !**

 **Vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ne vous en faites pas, c'est gratuit et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **See you !**


End file.
